Downwards
by sushisama
Summary: [yaoi/yuri/het] AU fic. The lives of the students at the Suzaku Southern University, with the dramas, romances, and grades. Many couplings. First FY fic. Please, read and review.^chapter eight up^
1. Prelude. New School

**Title.** Downwards

**Part.** prelude / - ****

Part Title. New School 

**Authour. **~sushisama~ (sbolce@esper.com)

**Warnings.** This fic shall contain yaoi couplings later on.  And some het, as well.  This fic will not go above an R rating, and if there are any lemony scenes that I decide to have, they shall be in another fic altogether.  About time I stopped writing so many lemons, ne?  ^_^;

**Disclaimer. **Fushigi Yuugi and all of its characters belong to the talented Yuu Watase.  Don't bother suing – though I have money, it isn't very much.

**Notes.** I've been wanting to write an au fic for some time now.  So, I finally wrote one!  Yaya!  And with my one of my new fandoms, FY.  Squee.  This fic takes place in the _Suzaku Southern University_, which is a boarding-like-school thingie.  Yes.  And, if any of it doesn't seem like a real school to you, then, er...  Pretend?  ^^;  Characters may be a little ooc, please forgive, my first FY fic.  *nodnod*  Read and review, please!

**/ thoughts /       [ dreams ]       ( flashbacks )**

::*~~*::

            Tasuki stared at the building in front of him in near disbelief.  He blinked at the sign in front of it that read _Suzaku Southern University_, over and over again.  
            "No way," he muttered to himself.  "This place is so... so big..."  The red-haired teen gazed in wonder at the castle-like school that he was soon to live at.  
            "How the _hell_ did mother afford this!?" he asked no one.  He finally let out a sigh and began the track to the front door.  He shifted his guitar case uncomfortably on his shoulder as he made his way through the courtyard's garden, riddled with topiaries and the like.  
            / I am not nervous, / he scolded himself.  / This may be a new school, a new _world_, but I am _not_ nervous.  No reason to be, right?  Just people, only people... /  
            Tasuki gulped as he stopped before the large double doors, his fingers grazing the metal of the handles.  / Always judgmental people... /  He shook his head furiously, gaining a sudden determined look.  / No, this won't be like last time.  Not at all, right? /  
            He grinned to himself.  "Right."  
            With that, Tasuki walked into the new school, greeted only with empty halls.  He looked down at his watch: 9:33.  Class was probably in session.  He shrugged and started to wander down the hallway, heading towards the attendance window.  True, he wasn't sure where that was, but that didn't matter to him.  It had to be somewhere near the entrance, right?  Besides, it gave him an excuse to go exploring the school.  
            The youth stopped suddenly when he heard someone sobbing.  He wondered briefly if he should just ignore it and continue on his way, but, inevitably, his conscience made him seek out the source.  
            He turned a corner to be met with a hallway full of doors, to close together to probably be classrooms; so he figured he was in a dorm area.  
            Down near the end of the hall, a lone figure sat with its knees curled closely to its body, hugging itself.  The choked sobs and sniffles came from that general direction, so Tasuki approached whoever it was.  
            Upon further inspection, he discovered that it was a girl with long purple hair done up mostly in a bun, wearing a blue and gray cheerleading outfit.  She was crying softly, her head hung.  
            Tasuki stood beside her for a moment, gathering up his thoughts as to what to say to her.  One would think that after living with a mother and five sisters his whole life, he'd know how to talk to women.  That, however, wasn't exactly the case – he rather hated talking to girls and avoided real confrontation with them most of the time.  
            "Ne, kanajou..." he muttered finally.  
            The girl started and violently twisted her head to see whoever was talking to her.  Her violet eyes were red from crying and were wide.  "Wh.. what do you want?" she asked in a dry voice, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.  
            "Just... wondering what was wrong," Tasuki replied.    
            "I don't even know who you are.  Why should I tell you anything?"  Her voice has a forced sense of anger.  Like, she was trying to be mad about someone bothering her, but was too tired to honestly care...  
            "You need a sympathetic ear?" he defended weakly with a shrug.  "My name's Tasuki.  Just started 'ere."  
            The girl stared at him blankly for a moment, before turning her eyes to the wall opposite her and muttering, "Nuriko."  
            "Well, Nuriko," Tasuki began as he sat down his guitar case and his bag, taking a seat next to the girl, "now that we've met, care to unload?"  
            Nuriko sighed heavily.  "Why not?  I bet the whole school knows by now anyway..."  She let her head rest against the door she was leaning against.  "I fell in love with someone...  And I wasn't too closed about it, either.  I always showed him how I felt.  I didn't want it to go unnoticed..."  
            "How'd he feel about you?"  
            She paused for a moment, closing her eyes.  "I knew he didn't like me, but...  I guess I was always hopeful 'cause he never actually told me, you know?  But this morning, before class started, he told me... told me..."  
            Tasuki saw the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes.  He was going to wipe them away, but decided not to, thinking that may not appreciate the action from a stranger.  "Told you...?"  
            "He loves someone else...  And I'll never get a chance with him.  Never..."  Nuriko's tears started anew as she sobbed loudly.  
            The red headed teen just sat next to her, unsure of what to say or do.  He waited until she had gone back to gentle sobs before even trying to say anything.  "I... I'm sorry to hear it..."  
            He was startled by a bitter chuckle from Nuriko.  "Eh... what's so funny?"  
            "You must think I'm pathetic, to get so work up over all this," she answered tonelessly.  "All of this affecting me...  How..."  
            "You can't help the way you feel," Tasuki added in, without much thought.  
            Nuriko turned to him briefly before looking straight ahead again.  "No, I guess not."  She sighed.  
            "Nuriko, as fun as this is," Tasuki said, "I really must check in."  He stood up, shouldering his bag on one arm, throwing the guitar case over the other.  "Maybe... we can talk some other time, right?"  He smiled sincerely.  
            "I... guess," Nuriko replied half-heartedly.  "Maybe we'll have some classes together."  
            "Yeah..."  Pause.  "Well, um... jaa.  It was nice meeting you."  He turned around and started to walk off.  Then he stopped and turned again.  "Oh, Nuriko?"  
            "Yes?"  
            "Where's the attendance office?"  He chuckled dumbly, rubbing the back of his head.  
            Nuriko stared at him blankly before giggling softly.  "Down the hall, to the right, four doors.  Relatively near the entrance."  
            "Thanks!" Tasuki chirped, turning and going down the hall once more.  
            / Sounds like her life is a soap opera, / Tasuki thought.  / Hope it isn't _always_ like that around here... /  
  


Lame beginning, I know.  But, that is the affect of writing at two in the morning.  You should see my writing at four!  *idiotic grin*  There shall be more to come, trust me.  This shall be an on-going fic, and I've no real plan of ending it anytime soon.  Squee.  Suggestions are welcome.  Review if you'd like to see more~! ^_^


	2. One. Joining the Club

**Title.**Downwards**  
Part.  **one / –**  
Part Title.  **Joining the Club**  
Authour.  **~sushisama~ (sbolce@esper.com)**  
Warnings.  **Check the first part.  I'm too lazy to write it again.**  
Disclaimer.  **" "**  
Notes.  **Now for chapter one.  Yaya!  Not any good as of yet.  Sorry.  I've more ideas for later on than the beginning, so... yeah.  You fellow writers know what I'm talking about, right?  ^_^;;  Read and review, please!

**/ thoughts /            [ dreams ]            ( flashbacks )**

**::*~~*::**

"I still want to know where mom got the money for this," Tasuki muttered.  He stood at the threshold of his new dorm room.  
            The room in front of him was spacious.  It had two beds on opposite sides of the room and a closet and desk for each side.  The bed on the left was made up nicely, while the other one was bare and had boxes, bags, and long, thick black case on it.  
            Tasuki clipped his new key onto the key chain of his belt loop and made his way across the room, closing the door behind him.  
            He had the entire weekend to unpack and meet all the other students, seeing as he had arrived on a Friday.  He sat down the guitar case and bag on his shoulders and sat on the bed, taking out a sheet of paper from his shirt pocket.  It was the schedule he would be following for the first semester.  It was had normal things for someone his age; literature, Trig, history...  Nothing too hard, even for a slacker like himself.  
            After his chat with Nuriko, Tasuki had easily found the attendance office(which it was near the entrance, as he had guessed: how could he be so blind?) and gotten signed in and given his schedule.  The secretary then gave him the key to his dorm and told him that his roommate's name was Kouji.    
            He inspected the boxes on his bed: they were sent from his home to here so he didn't have to worry about dragging them off a bus to the school.  They were just full of clothes and the like, except the black case, which was his bass guitar.  
            Tasuki let out a yawn as he flopped backwards on the soft mattress.  He was feeling a little tired from the long bus ride, so he curled up on his side, being mindful of the boxes crowding the head of the bed.  He let his eyes close and drifted off into a light slumber.  
  
            Tasuki awoke a little while later, still a little groggy.  He rubbed his eyes, trying to get them focused.  When he opened them again, he was met with a pair of amber, startling him, and he sat up quickly, backing away from whoever it was.  
            "Oops, sorry!" the guy defended, rubbing the back of his neck.  "Didn't mean to wake you."  
            Tasuki stared at him.  He wore a bandana around his blue hair, though some of his bangs came over it and fell across his eyes.  He had a large smile on his face that scared Tasuki a little.    
            There was a brief silence, each staring at each other, neither of them saying anything.  Tasuki was starting to feel uncomfortable under the other's all-too-happy gaze.  "Er, Kouji, right?"  
            "Oh, so they already told you my name?"  Tasuki nodded.  "Cool.  They didn't tell me I was getting a new roommate.  My other one moved at the end of last year, and I've been all alone since."  He frowned for a brief second, before smiling again.  "But not anymore, right?"  
            "Yeah... right," Tasuki said in an unsure tone.  "My name's Tasuki.  Hey, what time is it?"  
            "Twelve thirty," Kouji replied.  
            "Twelve?  Dear god, how long have I been napping?"  He shook his head.  "They serve lunch about now?"  
            "Yup, they do.  That's where I just came from, too.  Want me to show you where it is?"  
            "Yeah, that'd be nice."  
            Kouji nodded.  "All right.  Quick question, though."  
            "Yeah?"  
            "What's in the case?  Electric?"  
            Tasuki blinked and looked at the black case that was lying on the bed.  "That?"  He reached over and unsnapped the latches and opened it, showing the contents to Kouji.  "It's my bass."  
            "Wow," Kouji said in an interested tone.  He stared at it with wide eyes.  "That's awesome.  Do you play in a band, or something?"  
            Tasuki closed the case, latching it once more.  "Yeah, used to."  
            "Is the other one a guitar?"  
            "Acoustic."  
            "You really like guitars, don't you?" Kouji said with a smirk.  
            "I like anything with strings on it," Tasuki retorted, grinning.  "Now, where's the cafeteria?  I'm pretty hungry."  
            Kouji nodded.  "Right!  I'll show you where it is."  He went over to the door and opened it, turning back and smiling, waiting for Tasuki.  The red-head got up and approached him and they went out into the halls, towards the cafeteria.  
            When they got to the large mass hall, it was already full of students.  There were barely any seats left, and the line coming from the registers was longer than probably the time left for lunch.  
            "Don't worry about the line, the guys will probably give us some food," Kouji spoke up, heading over towards the back part of the hall.  
            "The guys?" Tasuki asked, cocking an eyebrow.    
            "Yeah, the guys!" Kouji answered with a grin.  "You can't be my roommate without meeting my friends, right?  'Sides, you need someone to get you into the student life.  Show you around, you know?"  
            Tasuki shrugged.  "Works for me."  He put his hands in his pockets while scanning the room.  Different tables seemed to be separated for different groups: the jocks sat at one table, the 'nerds' at another, and so on.  He even saw a table that seemed full of cheerleaders and spotted Nuriko.  She looked over at him around the same time, and smiled weakly and waved.  Tasuki hesitantly waved back.  
            / She seems to be doing a bit better, at least, / he thought to himself, remembering the morning's discussion with the purple-haired girl.  
            "You know 'er?" Kouji asked.    
            "Met her this morning when I first got in."  
            "Ah."  He shrugged.  "Nuriko can be a bit bossy and whiny, but other than that, she's a decent enough person.  Poor thing, though."  
            "Huh?  About the guy she liked?"  
            Kouji cocked an eyebrow.  "She told you about that?"  
            "Yeah," he answered simply.  
            Kouji shrugged it off as they came to a table full of rough looking teens.  "Hey, guys, I'm back!" he chirped with a wave.  
            A chubby one of them looked up, grinning.  "Thought you were studying, eh, Kouji?  Got bored already?"  
            "Who's that guy?" another guy asked.  
            Kouji sat down near the chubby guy, gesturing for Tasuki to take a seat next to him.  When he did, he answered, "This is Tasuki.  He just got here a little while ago."  
            "New student, eh?"  
            "Yeah, I am," Tasuki spoke up.  "Don't got 'ny initiations or shit like that, now do you?" he asked with a grin.  
            The fat guy let out a hardy laugh.  "Do you think you could take 'em if we gave 'em to you?"  
            "Of course," the red-head said in total confidence.  
            "I like this one, he's feisty(a/n, oh that sounds _so_ wrong)."  He extended his hand.  "My name's Eiken.  This here's the Mountain Pack."  He waved his hand in a gesture towards the others at the table.  
            "Mountain Pack?"  
            "Yup!" Kouji chimed in.  "We're the trouble-makers, basically.  You like pulling pranks, Tasuki?"  
            "Do I ever," he answered with a large grin.  "You guys done anything infamous yet?"  
            "Not us," someone else at the table answered.  "But the guys before us have.  The Mountain Pack is almost as old as the school itself."  
            "But we don't just let anyone in," Eiken said in a serious voice.  "You have to prove yourself, first."  
            Tasuki was more than willing to meet a challenge.  "Give me something to do, I'll do it."  
            Eiken smirked.  "Give me a day or so, I'll have something for you to do."  
            "I'll be waiting," Tasuki replied.  "But, for now, can I just have something to eat?  Line's too long and all..."  
            "Moocher," one of the guys said, throwing the starving teen some fries, which Tasuki gladly took and started to eat.  
            "I'll pay you back," Tasuki offered between bites.  
            The guy shrugged.  "Don't worry about it.  I've gotten used to Kouji doing it, doesn't matter to me anymore anyway."  
            "Yeah, I think he's already lost ten bucks to me," Kouji said with a sense of pride.  The table snickered at his comment.  
            Tasuki smiled to himself.  It seemed like he fit right in with this group, which made him felt good enough.  He had troubles fitting in pretty much wherever he went.  He was starting to see the good side to coming to this school.

Um, yeah, soo...  Not getting any better, is it?  Sorry.  I'll work on that.  It will get better!  I will not allow it to do otherwise!  *nodnod*  Hmm.  Read and review, please?  Makes me feel better.  Tell me how I'm doing, whether it be good or bad.  Suggestions are always welcomed.


	3. Two. Mapping Out Mazes

**Title.** Downwards

**Part.** two / - ****

Part Title. Mapping Out Mazes 

**Authour.**~sushisama~ (sbolce@esper.com)  
**Warnings and Disclaimer. **Check the first part.  I'm too lazy to write it again.

**Notes.** Yaya, another part!  Aren't you all just _so_ happy?  *being sarcastic*  I'm writing this part instead of working on my art website, so it's a bit rushed and not very planned out.  Sorry if it sucks.  I'll re-write later, if you all want me to.  Read and review, please!

**/ thoughts /     [ dreams ]     ( flashbacks )**

::*~~*::

            Tasuki sat on his new bed, which he had finally got around to making up after putting all his other stuff away, and tuned his acoustic guitar.  It wasn't all that out of tune, he was just looking for something to do.  The school day was almost over, and then he could hang out with Kouji all afternoon.  Kouji had promised to take him around the school and show him where everything is, help him get settled in and all.  
            After the red-head was satisfied with the tuning, he started to play a song that he had made up about three months ago.  It was one of his many accomplishments as a musician.  He wrote music for the guitar, bass, and piano, and wrote his own lyrics.  Music had become his life ever since he was old enough to play the viola(which was age four).  
            His family was known for its artistic ability.  A lot of them were painters or writers, including most of his sisters.  His mother was a modern artist, and though Tasuki was not fond of 'modern' art, he thought his mother's stuff wasn't half bad.  Kamau, his eldest sister(out of five), one of the few members of the family that did not pursue a life of art.  She actually wanted to become... Tasuki shuddered at the thought – a lawyer.  In some way, he just found the idea a betrayal to the family name.  Maybe it was because lawyers were strict and had to follow guidelines, whereas artists were free of thought and product.  Whatever it was, he just wasn't fond of the idea of a lawyer in the family.  
            Though she was the exact opposite of her brother, Kamau and Tasuki got along the best out of the family.  They were like best friends and they could tell each other anything.  Tasuki wasn't a very secretive person, but the few secrets he did have only Kamau would ever know about.  And vice versa.    
            Being in a family full of freelance artists and only a single parent, Tasuki wondered again how his mother could have possibly gotten him here.  She had saved some money from his home-schooling last year, but not nearly enough for _this_.  He would have to ask Kamau whenever she would call(which would probably be soon, to check on how his trip had gone).    
            / Suzaku Southern University, / he thought, still strumming away on his guitar, / what a great looking place.  Man, this place is _huge_.  The food isn't have bad, either... /  Tasuki smirked, remembering lunch.  He had mooched a lot of food off of people, swearing he'd pay them back(though he knew he wouldn't).  The conversations at the table ranged from perverse to just simply immature.  A real table of teenage boys.  He hadn't been at one of those in over a year.  Though he hated to admit it, Tasuki actually had missed going to an actual school with people during his time of home school.  
            "Whatcha playin'?" someone spoke up, ripping Tasuki from his thoughts.  
            "Eh?"  He stopped playing and looked up to see the over-so-genki face of Kouji.  
            "Whatcha playin'?" Kouji repeated his question.  
            "Nothin' really, just my own song," Tasuki answered, starting to play again.  
            "So you write your own music, too?" the blue-head asked, looking somewhat impressed.  
            "Yeah, my own songs, too."  Tasuki shrugged.  "I just really like music, I guess."  
            "Oooh," Kouji said in wonder.  "You gonna be a musician when you get outta school?"  
            "Most likely, I can't see myself doing much else."  
            Kouji nodded.  "So, what school did you come from?" he asked, changing the subject.  
            "Home school."  
            "Really?  Wow.  Is it as easy as I've heard it is?"  
            Tasuki shrugged again.  "I thought it was medium.  Easy at some things, hard at others.  Depends on who teaches you, too.  My sister had to help me, 'cause my mom never really finished school."  
            "Ah.  Home school for all your life?"  
            "Just a year."  
            Kouji cocked an eyebrow.  "A year?  Why'd you go from school to home back to school?"  
            "The school I came from before then was...  let's just say I didn't like it too much, all right?"  
            "Did somethin' bad happen there?  Someone get shot?"  
            Tasuki just played his guitar, not really wanting to discuss his reasons for leaving Windhollow.  
            Kouji eventually got the hint when Tasuki wouldn't answer him.  "Oh... okay, never mind then.  Um, want me to show you around the school now?"  
            Tasuki was more than grateful for the change in subject.  "Yeah, that'd be great.  One second."  He got up off his bed and placed the guitar back into its case, latching it afterwards and sliding it under his bed to join his bass.  He stood up straight and faced Kouji.  "Okay, ready."

            The school really was like a castle.  It seemed to go on forever and ever.  Kouji had first showed Tasuki where all of his classes were and short cuts to get there if ever he was running late.  He also showed Tasuki the instrument storage room, feeling that Tasuki would appreciate knowing where it was.  In the room was a grand piano, stringed instruments, brass, percussion, and the like.  Thought Tasuki had not taken a band class, he knew he would be back here almost every day and was thankful that Kouji had showed it to him.  
            After that, Kouji led him through the courtyards and gardens, which was where most people hung out after classes were over.  He saw a lot of couples together, too, just cuddling with one another.  Tasuki wasn't very fond of public displays of affection and scrounged his nose at the sight.  
            The blue-head stopped near a garden wall, looking around for a second.  He then nodded to Tasuki and climbed through a nearly invisible hole in the wall.  Tasuki raised an eyebrow before shrugging, checking if anyone was around, and then crawling in after his roommate.  
            Tasuki looked around once he was through the hole.  "I didn't know this place had a hedge maze."  
            "Most people don't," Kouji informed him, taking a seat on a nearby bench.  "It's the weirdest maze on earth, I swear."  
            "Why's that?" Tasuki asked in a curious voice.  
            "There's no entrance or exit.  There's only one way I know of to get in, and that's through the various holes all over the place.  I've been trying to map the place out, but it's really hard when you don't know the dimensions or anything."  
            "Is the school so boring that you have to map out hardly known mazes to pass the time?" Tasuki asked in a jokingly manner.  
            "Nah, I just like solving puzzles," Kouji answered with a smirk.  "'Sides, this is where the gang meets every now and again."  
            "I see.  Say, did you have to do any 'initiation' or whatever to get in?"  
            "Yup."  He flicked one of the dangling earrings he wore.  "Had to steal this from a teacher."  
            Tasuki raised an eyebrow.  "Wouldn't she notice you wearing it?"  
            The blue-head snickered.  "Of course!  But she retired last year, so I started wearing them once she was gone.  'Sides, I think she knew it was me, anyway.  She just knew she couldn't do anything about it."  
            "Do you guys normally steal things from teachers?"  
            "Nah, they just gave me that 'cause Eiken thought I was being too confident in myself.  Normally we play small pranks on the students or steal something small.  We don't bug a lot of teachers in fear of getting caught."  
            "But if a student caught you with something you stole from them," Tasuki began, taking a seat next to Kouji, "and they told, wouldn't you get in trouble, still?"  
            "If they want their stuff back, they just ask.  We may be thieves, but we can't afford getting in trouble."  He then grinned.  "But, that's only if they figure out who stole it and where it is.  No evidence, we don't worry about it."  
            "What do you think I'll have to do?"  
            "Probably just steal something from one of the preps," Kouji answered with a shrug.  "Nothing I'm sure you can't handle?"  
            "Shouldn't be too hard.  Preps are normally oblivious to the world around them.  They wouldn't notice it until someone said something about it."  He chuckled.  
            "True, true," Kouji said, snickering a little himself.  
            They found another hole to sneak out of and left the maze once the coast was clear.  Just as Tasuki was stepping out, however, his pant leg got caught on a stick in the wall.  He had to yank it free, tearing it a little, and making him stumble back and hit someone.  At first he thought it was Kouji he had hit, but just as he was turning around and apologizing, he came face-to-face with a person that seemed more genki than Kouji.  
            "Oh, hey, there, no da!" the blue mohawked teen squeaked.  "Didn't mean to hit you, no da.  Wasn't looking where I was going, trying to get pictures, no da."  He held up a camera that dangled around his neck.  "School newspaper, no da.  Haven't seen you before.  You new, no da?"  
            Tasuki stared at the strange kid for a second, wondering why in the world anyone would want to say 'no da' that many times.  It was somewhat irritating.  / And he looks like a cat, too. /  
            "Yo, Chichiri, where'd you pop up from?" Kouji asked, standing beside his roommate.  
            "Over near the field, no da.  I was getting some nice pics of the football team, no da, until Nakago told me to go away, no da."  Chichiri frowned.  "He's not very nice."  Smile.  "But Tamahome didn't mind, no da!  He actually let me take pictures, no da."  Chichiri nodded.  
            "Nakago's just stingy, is all.  Don't pay attention to 'im, he's not worth the trouble."  Kouji grinned.  "You get any pictures of the cheerleaders?"  
            "No, no da."  
            Kouji frowned.  "Aww.  Well, are you going to?  I'll pay you..."  
            Chichiri seemed to consider it for a second.  "Well, if I didn't do it for you last year, no da, why would I do it this year?"  
            "Meanie."  
            Chichiri grinned and turned his attention back to Tasuki.  "So, who are you, no da?"  
            "Tasuki.  Just got 'ere today."  He extended his hand, to which Chichiri took and shook.  
            "My name's Chichiri, no da.  Chief editor and photographer of the school newspaper, no da.  Where'd you come from?"  
            "East of here.  Around Windhollow."  
            "Ohh, them, no da."  Chichiri nodded.  "They've been our rival school for generations, no da.  Even my dad played against them, no da."  
            Tasuki shrugged.  "I wouldn't be familiar.  I don't go to football games."  
            "In general, they're our rival," Kouji spoke up.  "Even the Mountain Pack has to worry about them."  
            "Oh, I wanted to ask you, no da," Chichiri said, turning to Kouji, "are you guys planning anything big yet?  You guys always start the year with a _pop_!, no da."  
            "I wouldn't tell you anyway, you know," Kouji said in a cocky voice, crossing his arms.  "Wouldn't want it getting out before we can do anything.  That would just spoil the fun!"  
            "Well, I'll be there to interview the victims, then, no da."  
            Kouji's eyes wondered off and he spotted some cheerleaders coming back from practice.  "Teehee, I'll be right back.  Gotta go congratulate the new squad members, right?"  He straightens the collar of his straight and grinned, wandering off to the females, leaving Chichiri with Tasuki.  
            "Not going to join him, no da?" Chichiri asked.  "Great way to meet new people, no da; flirt and rejection."  
            Tasuki shook his head.  "Not my type," he admitted, turning his gaze from his friend(who was, indeed, flirting and getting rejected) to Chichiri.  "'Sides, I don't like to just randomly pick out someone and flirt, you know?  I'm more personal than that."  
            Chichiri nodded in understanding.  "It's funny to watch them fail, though, isn't it, no da?"  
            Tasuki smirked.  "Hell yeah."  
            There was an awkward silence, to which neither one of them knew what to say.  Then Chichiri spoke up.  "Why'd you leave Windhollow, no da?  From all I've heard, it's a great place, no da."  
            Tasuki was started to wish this subject would stop coming up.  "Just.. people suck there."  
            "That's not much of a reason to leave, no da."  
            Tasuki was silent.  He tapped his foot, silently pleading Kouji would quit his flirting so they could get back to the tour.  After all, didn't lunch start soon?  
            "Sorry, no da," Chichiri spoke up, his head hung a little.  "Didn't know it was a touchy subject, no da."  
            "That's all right," Tasuki replied.  "As you said, you didn't know."  He shrugged it off.  "So, what classes do you have?"  
            "Creative writing, Trig, lit, no da, the usual for sophomores."  He fiddled with the camera around his neck.  "You're a sophomore, right, Tasuki, no da?"  
            "Right."  They fell silent again, running out of things to say once more.  Kouji came pounding over then, smiling.  
            "Not completely rejected, no da?" Chichiri asked with a curious smile.  
            "Oh, I was shot down on the spot.  It's just that one of them give me two bucks just to go away.  Wa-hoo, snakes for me!"  He grinned.  
            Tasuki burst out laughing.  "That's not much to be proud of, you know.  When girls have to pay you just to _go away_."  He started to laugh harder.  
            Kouji shrugged, obviously not offended by his new friend's observation.  "Gotta get money some how, right?"  He looked down at his watch.  "Hey, speaking of food, it's time for dinner.  Want to sit with us today, Chichiri?"  
            Chichiri's grin was still as genki as before.  "Sure!  The other newspaper people aren't fun to talk to anyway, no da."  
            "Any more you need to show me, Kouji?" Tasuki asked.  
            "After dinner.  Some of the spots are only cool at night, anyway."  
            "All right, then off to dinner we go!"  Tasuki started to head off.  
            "Er, hey, roomy!" Kouji shouted after him.  
            "Hmm?" Tasuki looked over his shoulder at the blue head.  
            Kouji and Chichiri both pointed in the direction opposite the one Tasuki was going.  "Mass hall is that way, no da."  
            "...I knew that," Tasuki weakly defended, turning to walk in the direction they were pointing.

I finally got around to typing this up.  Go me.  *-.o*  Next part will be the dinner.  We get to meet more people!  Yaya!  Bruu.  
And I apologize if Chichiri was somewhat ooc.  I'll work on that.  *-.-()*  And did I add too many 'no da's?  If so, I can go back and correct them.  Just yell at me.

Anyway, time for shout-outs.   
[To laly-- I'm going to follow them, but not as closely as just particular characters.  *o.-*  Got any suggestions for pranks?  ^^;  The horror stuffs won't be coming in for a while.  But it will get there, I put it in that genre for a reason.]  
[To -- We'll learn a little bit more about why Tasuki is where he is and why later on, around the first time I bring in Kamau.  And you'll get to know where the money for the school came from, too.  Don't worry, it all comes in due time!  ^-^  Don't worry, it won't be a TasukixChichiri fic.  For one, I don't even like that couple, and two, I already had a coupling for Tasuki in mind.  ^_~  They'll probably just become good friends, is all.  Don't worry!]  
Thanks for the reviews, guys.  ^^  
Keep on reviewing.  Suggestions are always welcome.


	4. Three. In the Garden

**Title.** Downwards  
**Part.** three  
**Part Title.** In the Garden  
**Warnings and Disclaimer.** First part.  
**Notes. **Okay, I lied.  No meeting new peoples.  Sorry.  ^^;  This part is rushed, I apologize.  Ohwell.  Read and review!

**/ thoughts /            [ dreams ]            ( flashbacks )**

**::*~~*::**

            The three of them sat down at the Mountain Pack's table after getting their dinner.  Tasuki and Kouji both had plates of chicken legs and breasts, but Chichiri only got a salad.  
            One of the occupants at the table raised an eyebrow once he saw the genki journalist.  "Not here for an interview, are ya, Chichiri?"  
            "No, no da!" Chichiri chirped.  "Just eating.  I don't always go around looking for stories, no da.  Sometimes they just happen."  
            "Right, right, whatever..."    
            "Hey, where's Eiken?" Kouji asked, looking around the table.  
            "Kitchen duty," someone informed him.  "Got in trouble for stealing 'something' from the nurse."    
            "He'll never learn, will he?" Kouji replied, shaking his head.  
            "Learn not to take things from the nurse?" Tasuki chimed in, smirking.  "Or learn to just not get caught?"  
            "Both."  Kouji smirked as well.  
            "Hey, is there a curfew around here?" Tasuki asked.  
            "No one obeys it," the bandit replied, sipping on his soda.  "Just don't get caught, you'll be okay."  
            "What's the best way not to get caught?"  
            "Go out the window, no da," Chichiri answered.  "I've seen lots of people do it, no da.  Smarter than going through the halls, no da."  Nod.  
            "I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Tasuki said, flashing them both a smile.

            After dinner was over, Kouji, along with Chichiri, showed Tasuki a few more things around the school before parting ways with the photographer for the night.  The roommates headed back to their room thereafter.  
            "Whoa, it's near ten 'o'clock," Tasuki stated, looking at his watch.    
            Kouji nodded.  "Almost time for curfew, unfortunately.  At the beginning of the year, the curfew is always ten, aside from Saturday(which is eleven)."  He sat down heavily on his bed.  "But near the middle of first semester, they make it later."  
            Tasuki fished his guitar out from under his bed.  "Huh, odd system.  They made it just for people to settle in, I take it?"  He opened the case and picked the instrument out, grapping its strap as well.  
            "Somethin' like that."  Kouji laid down, stretching.  "Kinda ridiculous, most of us don't even go by it, anyway."  He closed his eyes, yawning.  "And they don't tend to enforce it.  Only even someone gets beat up after hours do they do anything about it."  He opened his eyes when he heard the door opening.  "Where are you goin'?"  
            Tasuki looked over his shoulder, his guitar flung over his back.  "Just wanted to walk around, play a little."  
            Kouji cocked an eyebrow at his friend.  "Don't you think they'll hear you?"  
            "They may, but then they'd have to go through that damn maze to find me."  Tasuki grinned.  "'Sides, I can always claim I didn't know about the curfew.  You'd back me up, right, buddy?"  
            Kouji grinned and chuckled.  "You'll fit right in with us, Tasuki."  
            "Keep the window open for me, all right?  Be back in a bit."  With that, he walked out the door, closing it behind him.  It was ten minutes before ten, giving him more than enough time to get to the hedge maze before anyone started to patrol for people who were breaking the curfew(he didn't know if people honestly did that or not, but it was worth taking chances).  
            It only took him four minutes to find the hole in the wall Kouji had first showed him.  He checked to make sure the coast was clear and then removed the guitar from his back, sliding it in first.  He made sure it was out of the way before crawling in himself.  
            Once on the other side of the wall, he picked up his instrument, flinging it over his back, and walking in a little ways more into the maze.  True, he more than likely was going to get lost, but he had all night to find another way back out.  He was more of a night owl, anyway.    
            He cut some more corners and turns before coming into a rather large space, rectangular in shape.  Along the sides were benches, and in the middle was a fountain.  The statue in the fountain was that of a Phoenix, stretching out its wings in all of its glory.  
            "No wonder they call it Suzaku University," Tasuki mused to himself, taking the guitar off his back and sitting down on one of the benches.  He sat cross-legged, setting the guitar in playing position in his lap, before snapping off one of his necklaces.  The 'charm' on one of them was his favourite pick, which he took off and set the necklace to his side.  He began strumming the guitar, playing whatever came to mind.  
            Tasuki lost himself in his playing, like he normally would, listening to the falling of the water in the fountain, using it as a back beat for his notes.  He wasn't sure what he was playing, it sounded rather new.  And he would most likely forget whatever it was in the morning, but he didn't care.  He was playing it now, and the moment was all he needed.  
            After minutes of mindless playing, Tasuki felt as if he were being watched.  He continued playing for a bit, thinking himself paranoid.  It was when he felt a presence in the opening that he stopped playing and turned to look.    
            A figure stood next to one of the entrances to the opening, looking at him intently.  With the sun already set, Tasuki was having a tough time adjusting to the light and seeing whoever it was.  
            "I thought I was the only one that new about this place," a familiar voice spoke, timidly.  
            "Nuriko?" Tasuki asked the person, somewhat anyone other than the Mountain Pack knew about the maze.    
            The person stepped away from the entrance and approached him carefully.  As Tasuki's eyes adjusted, he noticed that it was, indeed, the girl he had met that morning.  Her hair was down this time, coming to at least her knees, a silken blue kimono wrapped tightly about her slim body.  
            "Did you find this place by yourself?" Nuriko asked.  
            "Nope, Kouji showed me."  He crossed his arms over his instrument, looking up at the heart-shaped face.  
            "Oh," Nuriko said, sounding a bit disappointed.  She sat down on Tasuki's right, sighing.  "I was kind of hoping no one else knew about this place.  I like coming here by myself."  
            "How long have you been going to this school?"  
            "Freshmen year."  She brought her knees up to her body, wrapping her arms around her legs.    
            "Seems like a good school," Tasuki said.  
            "It is, it is," Nuriko admitted, before sighing again.  "Just not always..."  
            "Are you feeling any better?"  
            The cheerleader paused.  "A little.  Miaka helped me a lot...  I can't help but still feel bad, you know?"  Another pause.  "Have you ever fallen in love, Tasuki?"  
            "Once, but nothing like what happened to you."  
            "What did happen?  Did she just dump you or something?"  
            Tasuki hesitated.  "..._she_ had to move away."  He sounded edgy on the 'she', he knew, but he didn't want to give too much away...  
            "Have you talking to her since then?"  
            Tasuki nodded.  "We write to each other all the time."  
            "Long distance relationship?"  
            "Nah, neither one of us could handle that."  He picked up the guitar again, starting to play a soft melody.  "'Sides, she's got a new boyfriend now."  
            "Oh..."  Pause.  "You miss her?"  
            "Not in the same way I used to," Tasuki replied, only half-paying attention to the guitar notes.  "It's more like losing your best friend now."  
            They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound their breathing and Tasuki's guitar.  Nuriko stared at Tasuki while he played, making the red-head somewhat nervous under the intent gaze.  
            "Where'd that scar come from?" Nuriko asked softly.  
            "Huh?" was Tasuki's only reply, as he stopped playing.    
            "The scar on your neck," Nuriko said, going over the indention underneath his jawbone with a feather-lite touch.  "Looks too new to be born with."  
            "Yeah, it's new," Tasuki said, subconsciously rubbing the scar with his hand.  Nuriko was the first person all day to notice it – he normally kept it hidden with his thin hair pulled over his shoulder.  Out of all the subjects he had gotten into today that he wanted to avoid, this was the worst.    
            "Accident?"  
            "...something like that."  
            "Car wreck?"  
            "Yes," he answered quickly, hoping she'd believe it.  
            Nuriko stared at him for a silent moment, looking him over.  "I know you're lying, but that's okay.  You don't have to tell me what happened."  
            Tasuki was silent.  "...thank you."  
            Nuriko nodded.  "What were you playing, when I first came by?" she asked, thankfully changing the topic.  
            Tasuki shrugged, resuming his play.  "Don't know.  It just came out."  
            "Is that how you normally play?"  Tasuki nodded.  "I wish I could play something.  I was never very good at music."  
            "We all have thing we're good at."  
            "Are you planning on staying out here all night?" Nuriko changed the subject again.  
            "No.  You?"  
            "I was planning on going already..."  
            "Okay."  He snatched up his necklace, placing his pick back onto the string.  "Hey, Nuriko?"  
            "Yes?" she replied, standing up.  
            "Umm..."  He rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.  "Do you know the way out of 'ere to the guys' dorms?"  
            Nuriko smirked.  "You really do need to learn your way around this school, before you get lost any more than you already have."  She approached one of the exits to the clearing.  "Come on," she commanded, snickering a little.  
            Tasuki stood up, placing the guitar over his back.  "Coming, coming..."

I think the 'Tasuki-getting-lost-all-the-time' thing is going to be a reoccurring joke.  *O.-*  Just cause I want it to be.  So nah!  
I ran out of ideas near the end...  couldn't you tell?  ^^;  Sorry about that.  I just wanted to get the Nuriko thing out of the way before I left on my trip this weekend.  I'll write something better for Monday.  Promise, promise.  And we'll meet more people, too.  Squee.

Shout-outs!  
[To Bunny-- Funny?  Huh.  I never did humour before.  And I don't even realise when I do.  *lol*]  
[To Kawaii-- It will be long time before I finish this fic, I assure you.  ^_~]  
[To Rei-- And I shall.  ^_^]  
[To Sweet-Michi-- You're one of my favourite fans, you know that?  *smile*  At least you read all of my fics, instead of selected few, like some of the others...  *squee*  And isn't Noriko from Gravitation?  Teehee, I think you meant Nuriko, sweetie.  ^_~]  
Keep the reviews coming!  They make sure I update as quickly as possible.  ^-^  Suggestions and death threats, _always_ welcome!


	5. Four. Dial Tone

**Title.** Downwards  
**Part.** four  
**Part Title.** Dial Tone.  
**Warnings and Disclaimers.** First part.  
**Notes.** Seeing as ff.net is down, I get to spend extra time writing.  Wonderful.  I normally wait for reviews before starting on a new chapter to any of my fics, but I went ahead and did about four parts.  Squee.  Go me.

**/ thoughts /    [ dreams ]       ( flashbacks )**

**::*~~*::**

            Tasuki had snuck back into his room easily enough.  There was a tree outside of their window that he could climb up, and Kouji, thankfully, had left the window unlocked, so he could crawl in.  Once inside, he found his roommate already asleep... oddly enough, on the floor, surrounded by papers and an open textbook.  
            "Someone doesn't know how to study well," Tasuki mused to himself softly, not wanting to wake up his friend.  He crept into the room, soundlessly closing the window, and stuffed his guitar into its still open case.  After closing the lid, he slid it back under his bed, noticing a small box he had neglected earlier near the foot of the bed.  
            Tasuki grabbed at the box, opening it quickly, not remembering what was inside.  The contents were a cell phone, a cradle, and a cord.  The red head smiled.  Kamau must've given it to him when he wasn't looking, which was something she did often.  He took the phone out of the box and put it in its cradle, finding an outlet near his bed and plugging it in.  He slid it behind his bass, so as not to be seen.  
            / I can guarantee, / Tasuki thought with a smirk, / she'll call tomorrow, just to see if I've driven anyone insane yet.  I wonder what the minutes are on this thing? /  He shrugged it off, removing his two shirts(one long sleeve, the other short sleeve) and threw them unceremoniously at the foot of his bed.  He quickly undid his belt and got out of his pants, wearing his 'harisen' boxers underneath(a/n, wouldn't that be so cute, not to mention funny?  ^-^).  He slid into bed, curling on his side.  
            Before falling asleep, Tasuki mused on the events of the day.  First meeting Nuriko, then meeting Kouji and his group, followed by the ever-so-genki Chichiri, and ending with Nuriko...  He liked the atmosphere of this school.  It was personal – everyone seemed to know each other.  There were the normal cliques and groups, but that only seemed like a general label.  The groups still mingled.    
            Though still unsure how he got to this point, Tasuki was more than happy to be here.  For one, he had hated home school.  He admitted it was better than going back to Windhollow, but he only avoided that place because of the people.  Well... just two people, but it was enough to make him hate the place and not want to go back.    
            He chuckled bitterly.  "I guess some good came from you, huh, Toukii?" he asked silently, a smile on his lips.  "You bastard..."  
            He nuzzled his pillow, feeling bad memories rise up.  He pushed them down, honestly not wanting to deal with them right now.  Or ever again, for that matter.  He rubbed his neck subconsciously, the feel of a blade there still fresh in his mind.    
            / It's been a year... / he thought coldly.  / I really need to stop thinking about it so much.  People aren't like that here... right?  Right. /  
            With a hesitant nod, Tasuki pushed out any further thoughts or memories from his mind, concentrating only on a black void.  He drifted off to an uneasy sleep soon enough.

            In the morning, Kouji woke up Tasuki for breakfast.    
            "I don't eat breakfast," Tasuki informed the blue-haired teen, rolling over to block the sun from getting into his eyes.  
            "How can you not eat breakfast?" Kouji asked, eyebrow raised.  "Aren't you hungry?  Doesn't your stomach eat itself before you get to lunch?"  
            "For me, it doesn't," Tasuki informed him simply, wanting to go back to sleep.  "I work fine on an empty stomach.  'Sides, I'm still tired.  Let me go back to sleep."  
            "But you have so many more people to meet, Tasuki!" Kouji chirped, poking the lazy youth in the side.  "How can you get settled in 'ere if you don't converse?"  
            Tasuki swatted at Kouji's hand.  "Lunch."  
            "Wha' time did you come back in?"  
            "About... midnight?  I don't know.  I didn't check the clock."  
            "Two hours playin'?" Kouji asked curiously.  
            "Yeah, yeah... Can I go back to sleep now?"  Tasuki was starting to get irritated.  
            "All right.  Just come on down when you're up, okay?"  
            "Fine, whatever, just let me get back to sleep."  
            Kouji got off his friend's bed and left the room, leaving Tasuki alone to his treacherous thoughts.  His mind had been wondering back to their depressing topic from the night before throughout his dreams.  He just wanted some sleep, a decent amount.  Was that really too much to ask for?  
            He rolled over again, only to be blinded by the morning sun.  "Augh," he groaned, sitting up.  "I guess I should go down anyway, if only to entertain the group.  What are you supposed to do on Saturday at a school, anyway?"  
            He shrugged, stepping out of the bed.  He put his jeans on quickly enough, but had to dig through his organized drawers for shirts.  Oh, how he hated organization.  He would have to let entropy to take its place before he could ever feel comfortable in any place.  
            Tasuki headed down to the mass hall(after once more losing his way and having to go back several times) and approached the table of the Mountain Pack calmly, already feeling at place with the group.  He pulled up a seat next to Kouji and sat down, straddling it.  
            "Look who joined us," Eiken greeted with a smirk on his fat lips.  
            "I thought you didn't eat breakfast?" Kouji asked in an amused tone.  
            "I don't," Tasuki answer, crossing his arms on the table and laying his head on them.  "Just got bored of sleepin'."  He closed his eyes, yawning audibly.  
            "You'd better be awake for tonight," Eiken warned, biting into a piece of ham.  
            Without looking up, Tasuki asked, "Why should I be awake for tonight?"  
            "I've got your initiation all thought up.  You just have to be 'ere for dinner."  
            "Fine, whatever, I'll be here.  If I don't die of boredom.  What do you guys do on the weekends?"  He raised his head a little, so his eyes were looking out on the group.  
            "Whatever we feel like," Kouji supplied.  
            "Sounds like a lot of fun," Tasuki said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
            "Unfortunately, I need to study," Kouji said in a disappointed tone.  
            "It's only a week into school, why do you need to study?"  
            The blue-haired bandit sighed.  "'Cause I suck at math.  And Tanaka-san isn't exactly all that friendly.  I have a huge test on Monday!"  
            "What math you in?" Tasuki asked.  
            Kouji blushed and muttered something under his breath.  
            "What was that?"  
            "'E's in Algebra 1," Eiken informed him, grinning.  
            "Whoa, you must really suck," Tasuki said bluntly.  He patted Kouji on the shoulder.  "Don't worry, though, I can help you, if you want."  
            "Are you good at math?" Kouji asked, looking somewhat hopeful.  
            "Good enough to be in Trig."  
            Kouji smiled.  "I'd appreciate the help, honestly.  Anything, to make sure I pass the class this year."  
            "Right, right," Tasuki commented with a shrug.  "Just don't study at midnight anymore, got it?  It really doesn't do anything to study when you're about to fall asleep."  
            Eiken raised an eyebrow.  "Really into the school thin', aren't you, Tasuki?"  
            "Not really.  My sister is, though.  She burned a lot of her habits into me when I was home schooled."  
            The rest of the meal went by with normal conversations, Tasuki drifting in and out of consciousness throughout the time.  When breakfast was over, Kouji retreated back to their room, while Tasuki went to find the music storage room again.  
            When he got there, he scouted out the place, trying to see if they had any spare strings for guitars.  He didn't know if anyone even played guitar in the school band, but it was worth a shot.  
            "Oh, morning, Tasuki, no da!" a familiar voice chirped from behind.  Tasuki turned around to face the school paper's chief editor, Chichiri.  
            "Mornin', Chichiri," he replied before resuming his search.  
            "What are you looking for, no da?"  Chichiri stood behind the red-head, peering over his shoulder while Tasuki went through some drawers.  
            "Trying to find some strings," Tasuki informed, not stopping in his search.  "I think I broke my g-string coming back into my room last night."  
            There was a pause and then they both snickered at the comment.  
            "Why are you here, Chichiri?"  
            "Oh, just looking for the band members, no da.  I wanted to know who was trying out for first chairs this year, no da."  
            "On a Saturday?" Tasuki asked, eyebrow cocked.  "Aha!" he exclaimed, finally finding a drawer full of strings.  
            Chichiri shrugged.  "The really dedicated people come in no matter what day, no da."  
            Tasuki stood up straight, holding a nylon g-string in his hand, smiling to himself.  He turned to Chichiri, smirking.  "In other words, no new news, and you're bored out of your mind?"  
            Chichiri grinned.  "That's about right, no da."  
            "Are Saturdays always this boring around here?"  
            "The mornings are, no da.  It gets better during the day, no da."  
            Tasuki stuffed the string into his pocket.  He then considered what he was doing.  "Er, you're not going to tell 'em about the string, are you?"  
            Chichiri shook his head.  "Don't worry, no da.  No one will probably even notice it's gone, no da."  
            "Thanks."  The red-head patted the editor on the shoulder, stepping by him towards the door.  
            "Say, Tasuki," Chichiri chirped.  
            Tasuki looked over his shoulder.  
            "Seeing as we're both bored, no da, let's go find someone to entertain us.  What do you say, no da?"  
            Tasuki looked as though considering it.  "You mean, bug the living shit out of someone, right?"  Chichiri nodded.  "I'm all for it!"

            Back in their room, Kouji sat on the floor, staring at the papers he held in his right hand, nervously tapping a pen in his left.  He had to finish this paper before he could even _think_ about studying for math.  He was lucky enough he got the extension on it, though he was supposed to have had it done by the end of summer break.  
            During his time of peace and quiet, however, an electric melody went off, sounding similar to _Fuga_.  Kouji put down his papers, looking around the room for the source of the noise.  He stood up from his bed finally, trying to track it down.    
            He was led to Tasuki's bed.  He kneeled down and he could already hear the song get louder.  He reached underneath and his hand hit something that wasn't large and solid like the two guitar cases, but metallic.  Kouji dragged the small object from under the bed to discover it was a phone.  
            Wondering briefly why Tasuki had it, he clicked the 'send' button and put the receiver to his head.  "Hello?"  
            There was a brief silence.  "...Genrou-chan, how long has your voice been that high?"

            After a quick round of tormenting football players with snide comments and Chichiri's continuous picture-taking, the two headed back to Tasuki's room to just hang out before lunch.  
            When Tasuki opened the door, he heard Kouji chattering away with someone, his back to them while he sat on the floor.  When the door closed, he turned around, not stopping in his conversation with whoever it was, smirking at Tasuki and Chichiri, Tasuki's cell phone firmly planted to the side of his head.  
            "...he just came in, actually," he said to whoever was on the other line.  "You want me to put 'im on?"  
            The was a pause before Kouji held out his hand, offering the device to its true owner.  "Here you go, _Genrou-chan_, it's your sister."  
            Tasuki snatched the phone from Kouji and held it to his ear.  "Hey?"  
            "_About time, little brother.  Do you know how long I've been talking to that friend of yours?_"  
            "Aww, Kouji's not that bad, sis," Tasuki said, sitting down on his bed.  He turned his gaze to the other two occupants in the room, smirking at Kouji's confused look at the use of his name.  
            "_I didn't say he was_,­" she stated.  "_It's just that I called to talk to you, and you kept me waiting for an hour._"  
            "An _hour_?" Tasuki replied in a surprised tone.  "Dear god, how many minutes does this thing have?"  
            Chichiri tapped Kouji on the shoulder and nodded to him, exiting the room.  Kouji looked to Tasuki and then shrugged, following the cat-like editor out the room.  
            "_Free weekend minutes, Genrou-chan.  Which is good, 'cause any other minutes come out of** your** wallet._"  
            "I don't think they could come out of mom's, anyway.  After paying for this, and all..."  
            "_Paying for what?_"  
            Tasuki raised an eyebrow at such an obvious question.  "For this school, sis.  How in the hell could she afford it at all?"  
            "_She couldn't._"  
            Tasuki felt confused.  "Then why am I here...?"  
            "_Scholarship.  Full scholarship._"  
            "Wait a second, how the fuck did I get a scholarship to some place like this?  I suck at academics, and I'm a slacker.  Even at home, I still sucked!  What the fuck?"  
            "_Don't ask me, little brother.  We just got the later in the mail near the end of the summer that you could go.  You think mom would pass up a chance to get your sorry ass out of the house?_"  
            "That's not very friendly," Tasuki whined in mock-hurt.  "But still, don't you find it the least bit suspicious?"  
            "_I can see why you're paranoid about it, little brother.  But don't be – Tasitsukun is the one who sent the letter._"  
            "Who's that?"  
            "_The principal, idiot._"  
            "Oh."  
            "_So, how's it going so far?  Met some good kids?  Kouji seems nice..._"  
            "He is."  Tasuki laid down.  "No one I've met so far seems like a pain in the ass."  Pause.  "Yet."  
            "_Then you more than obviously haven't met enough people yet,_" Kamau said with a snicker.  "_Seen any cute guys, yet?_"  
            Tasuki coughed, glad his friends had already left the room.  "No, as a matter of fact, I haven't."  
            "_Aww, that's too bad.  It's been so long since you last brought a presentable guy home..._"  
            Tasuki let out an exasperated sigh.  
            Kamau laughed.  "_I take it you've seen no cute girls, either?_"  
            "You wish."  
            "_No, mom wishes.  I couldn't care less._"  
            "I'm missing lunch," Tasuki said impatiently.  
            "_Fine, fine.  I just wanted to see if you got in all right and how you were.  And one more thing, Genrou-chan..._"  Her voice took on a sudden serious tone.  
            "Yeah, Kamau?"  
            "_I'll be there to visit you next Saturday, around one or so.  Any particular place you could meet me?_"  
            "Umm..."  Tasuki paused to think.  He still didn't know the school too well, and needed a generic place that they could both find easily.  "Library?"  He would know where it was by next week, right?  
            "_Sounds good to me.  Take care, Genrou-chan._"  
            "Yeah, you, too.  See you on Saturday."  
            Tasuki waited for the 'click' before turning off the phone.  He looked down at the silver object absent mindedly, wondering why his sister sounded so serious at the last bit of their conversation.  And then he wondered how much Kamau had told Kouji."  
            "Aw, damnit, sis..."  With an aggravated groan, Tasuki got off his bed and put the phone back in its cradle.  He then turned towards the door, his stomach growling a little, and made his way out to find his friends before lunch.

Eh.  I said a bit more about his past than I meant to...  Ohwell.  I have this problem in the upcoming parts, too.  I suck.  Yaya.  Read and review.  
Oh, and also!  I drew a pic of Tasuki and how 'e looks in this fic.  Enjoy.  ^_^  
http://sushisama.0catch.com/experiment31/tasuki01.jpg 


	6. Five. What Would You Like to Hear?

**Title.** Downwards  
**Part.** five  
**Part Title.** What Would You Like to Hear?  
**Warnings and Disclaimers. **First part.  
**Notes. **Plugh.  Am I getting a little ooc with some of this?  *shrugs*  Sorry if I am.  Forgive me, forgive me.

**/ thoughts /    [ dreams ]       ( flashbacks )**

**::*~~*::**

            It was still a good hour before lunch.  Tasuki had found Chichiri and Kouji in one of the gardens underneath a big, shady oak tree.  He sat down in front of them, letting out a sigh as he did.  
            "Hello, Tasuki, no da," Chichiri greeted, grinning as always.  
            "Hey, Genrou," Kouji said, using the nickname his family had given him years ago.  "Somethin' wrong?"  
            "Nah," Tasuki said with a shrug, picking at some grass near his legs.  "Kamau is comin' next Saturday to see me."  
            "Awesome!" Kouji chirped.  "She sounded really cool."  
            "Yeah, I guess she is."  
            "Why do you have a phone, no da?" Chichiri asked curiously.  
            Again, Tasuki shrugged.  "Sis must've given it to me when I wasn't lookin'.  Doesn't bug me, though.  Weekends are free.  So long as no one talks on it durin' the week, I'm good..."  He looked over at Kouji.  
            Kouji put his hands up in defense.  "Hey, now, I was jus' wonderin' who it was, 'kay?  I won't use it again without your permission."  
            "Good, 'cause I'm the one that has to pay for the bill."  
            "Why did you look disappointed, no da?" Chichiri spoke up.  
            "Huh?" Tasuki said dumbly.  "Oh, 'bout Kamau being 'ere?  It wouldn't be so bad if she hadn't sounded so... serious 'bout it."  
            "Serious, no da?"  
            "Yeah."  Tasuki sighed again, leaning back onto his elbows.  "I can't help but feel like I'm going to hate whatever reason she has for seein' me."  
            "How can you be so sure?" Kouji asked.  
            "Just... something in 'er voice."  He shook his head and changed the subject: "What did you and Kamau talk about, Kouji?"  
            "Oh, jus' this and that..."  
            "Be more specific."  
            "Aw, afraid she said somethin' embarrassing about you, _Genrou-chan_?"  
            "Nah, jus' curious," the red-head defended lamely.  
            Kouji snickered.  "Don't worry, Genrou.  I jus' talked to 'er about the school."  He grinned and added, "And she told me some of your most embarrassing moments at Windhollow..."  
            Tasuki's eyes widened.  "What moments?"  
            "Some of the stuff you did for the girls you liked.  It was pretty bad."  
            Tasuki sighed in relief.  Kamau hadn't told him about the incident last year.  Good, he wasn't fond of the idea of people knowing about that.  He rubbed his neck.  
            "Nothin' too bad as to make you run away and not want to show your face again..."  Kouji gave his new friend a calculating look.  "So I still want to know what you left."  
            "Like I told Chichiri," Tasuki said, sounding uncharacteristically serious, "people suck there.  That's.  All."  The lat word had a finishing tone to it, warning Kouji not to continue the conversation, though his voice wasn't that harsh.  
            "Umm... 'kay, I'll take your word for it."  
            "Excuse me."  
            The three teens turned toward the source of the new voice.  Before them stood a tall young man with long, dark hair.  His outfit was neatly pressed, without a sign of one wrinkle.  He stood with great posture, looking business-like, though he wore a friendly smile.  
            "Hey, there, class rep," Kouji greeted with a small wave.  
            "Morning, Hotohori-san, no da."  
            "Good morning, Chichiri, Kouji," Hotohori replied, then turning his attention to Tasuki.  "I saw you yesterday, but I didn't get to meet you.  You're new, correct?"  
            "Yeah, that's right," Tasuki answered, sitting up straight up.  "Name's Tasuki."  
            "And I am the class representative, Hotohori."  He extended his hand, to which Tasuki took it and shook.  "Where are you from?"  
            "East of here, near Windhollow."  
            "Excellent school, from what I've heard."  
            "And what everyone else has hear, too," Tasuki muttered under his breath.  He wished silently that the topic wouldn't stray to the reasons he left Windhollow, like it seemed they had a pattern of doing in his first confrontations with people.  
            "Pardon, Tasuki-kun?"  
            Tasuki smiled sweetly and shook his head.  "Nothin', class rep."  
            Hotohori raised a brow before shrugging it off.  "Well, I just wanted to introduce myself.  If you have questions about the school, please ask me."  He bowed to the three of them.  "See you all later."  
            Kouji waved and Chichiri said, "Bye-bye, no da!"  
            "Jaa, Hotohori," Tasuki said simply.  
            "That's the guy, Genrou," Kouji said once Hotohori was out of sight.  
            "The guy who?"  Tasuki cocked an eyebrow at his friend.  
            "The guy Nuriko likes.  She told you 'bout that, right?"  
            "Oh."  Tasuki reclined on his elbows once more.  "Looks more like a girl than a guy, if you ask me."  
            The other two youths snickered at the remark.  "He does, no da.  But a lot of girls still like him, no da.  Even some guys."  
            "Some of 'em just like 'is money."  
            "Money?" Tasuki asked curiously.  
            "Yup, money.  I'd say he's probably one of the richest kids at this school..."  
            "That's a really tacky reason to go out with anyone."

            Lunch time finally came, and the first half of it wasn't that bad.  Aside from Eiken grinning at Tasuki the entire time, probably thinking of whatever he had in mind for the 'test' that evening.  And Kouji got the entire table(including Chichiri) to start calling him 'Genrou'.  
            "So, do you guys normally mingle with everyone else, or does everyone have their place?" Tasuki asked, sipping on a soda.  
            "What do you mean?" Eiken asked, eyebrow raised.  
            "You know," he said, shrugging his left shoulder, "preps with preps, jocks with jocks, Goths with Goths."  
            "Ohh," everyone at the table said at one time.  
            "That's kind of what it's like, no da," Chichiri said.  "But no one cares if you sit with someone new.  General labels, no da."  
            Tasuki nodded, grinning.  "All right, thanks."  He picked up his tray.  "See you guys at dinner."  He walked off.  
            All of the pack-members stared after him in disbelief.  
            "What th' hell is he doin'?" Kouji asked, watching Tasuki's retreating figure.  
            "Meeting new people, no da?" Chichiri suggested.  
            Tasuki looked around the cafeteria, searching for someone in specific.  When he located his target, his grin grew and he made his way over to a table full of girls.  
            "Does anyone mind if I sit 'ere?" he asked.  
            The girls at the table all looked up at him.  Sitting next to the empty seat he was asking for was Nuriko, looking somewhat surprised.  She then smiled and said, "No, no one minds."  
            He set his tray down before taking the empty seat.  He scanned the table briefly before instigating conversation.  "So, how's everyone doin' today?"  
            The girl across from him, who had maroon hair in two buns, replied, "Today's been all right, kind of boring."  She shrugged.  "You're new, right?  What's your name?"  
            "Tasuki," he answered, flashing the table a wide smile.  "And who are all these gorgeous beauties at this table?"  
            "My name's Miaka," the girl across from him said.  She pointed to the girl next to her, who had short blond hair.  "This is Yui, one of my best friends.  And that," she pointed at Nuriko, "would be Nuriko, are head cheerleader."  
            "Ah, well, Nuriko and I have already met.  But it's good to meet you two."  
            "So, Tasuki-kun," Yui spoke up, "where do you come from?"  
            "Hmm, I'm half tempted to start wearing a sign around my neck with all that info on it."  He snickered.  "Kind of gets annoying to answer the same questions over and over.  Anyone got any paper and markers?"  
            "You said you were from Windhollow, right?" Nuriko asked, smirking.  
            "That would be correct, yes."  
            "I've always wanted to go there," the blond said.  "I heard they have wonderful academics..."  
            "I wouldn't know, I'm not that good at the school stuff," Tasuki replied honestly.  "But it isn't that bad of a school."  
            "I heard that someone got beat up there last year," Miaka butted in in a gossiping tone of voice.  "Something about prejudice."  She shrugged.  "The kid was in the hospital for a couple of weeks..."  
            "Is that one of the reasons you left, Tasuki?" Nuriko asked.  
            Tasuki rubbed his neck, hating anything to do with the subject.  "Yeah, that's one of the reasons. Mom was worried about it happening again..."  
            "That would be enough to make me want to leave!" Miaka exclaimed.  
            Nuriko looked over at her new friend and noticed he was looking somewhat uncomfortable.  She could tell that he was anxious to get the conversation over with, just like how he didn't like the conversation about his scar from last night.  "So, Tasuki, are you planning on joining a band?"  
            "Is there one around 'ere looking for new members?"  
            "No," Yui answered, "but I'm sure you could just start one.  There are always people around here looking for something to do."  
            "Not many of them actually bring instruments from home," Nuriko added, looking towards Tasuki.  
            Tasuki shrugged.  "I can't live without my guitars.  So sue me."  
            "Guitars?" Miaka asked.  "You brought guitars?"  
            "Yup, two of 'em."  
            "What could you possibly need with two guitars?" Yui asked.  
            "One's acoustic, the other's a bass.  I decided not to bring my electric."  
            "Wow," one of the other girls at the table said, speaking up for the first time.  "Guitar-freak?"  
            "String-freak," Tasuki corrected.  
            "A decent one at that," Nuriko complimented.  "Do you sing, too, Tasuki-kun?"  
            Tasuki nodded.  "When I feel the need to.  I'd rather play."  
            "That's awesome," another girl spoke up.  
            "You've heard him play, Nuriko?" Yui asked.  
            "Yes, a little bit, last night," the violet-haired girl answered.  
            "You should play for us some time, Tasuki!" Miaka suggested.  
            "Sure, when do you guys want me to play?"  Tasuki grinned.  He loved an audience.  
            "How about after lunch?"  
            Tasuki shrugged.  "Sounds good to me."  
            Yui gave Miaka a serious look.  "Miaka, don't forget that you're being tutored today."  
            Miaka just smiled in return.  "Don't worry, I'm sure Tamahome won't mind waiting for a bit."  
            "Hmm," was Yui's only answer.  
            "So, where do you girls want me to play?"  
            "How about the north side garden?"  
            "Umm..."  Tasuki scratched the back of his head.  He wasn't exactly sure where that was...  
            "I can show you where it is," Nuriko offered.  
            "Thanks," Tasuki said with a smile.  

Um, yeah...  I really have nothing to say other than read and review.  Oh!  And squeeberries!  That's always a good one...


	7. Six. Performing

**Title.** Downwards  
**Part.** six  
**Part Title.** Performing  
**Warnings and Disclaimers. **Check the first part.  
**Notes. **Sorry it took so long to get this part up.  I've been really busy lately, not to mention I've gone on a vacation recently.  I'll try to get more done.  I want to be well into the semester before I get back to school next month.  I'll do my best, in between all the other fics I have to write.

**/ thoughts /    [ dreams ]       ( flashbacks )**

**::*~~*::**

            "Huh, not that bad," Nuriko commented, leaning against the doorpost to Tasuki's room.  "I mean, it's not as disorganized as I thought a guy's room would be..."  
            Tasuki fished underneath his bed and pulled out his guitar case.  "Give me some time, my side will look like a bomb went off soon enough.  I hate clean rooms."  He took his guitar out, standing up and facing Nuriko.  
            "Do you not play your other one as much?"  
            "My bass?"  Tasuki shrugged.  "Just better with the six-string, I guess.  You can play more melodies on it, anyway.  Now, where's the north side garden?"

            "To the north," she replied with a smirk.  
            "Really, smartass?" Tasuki retorted in a sarcastic tone.  "I thought it would be more to the south by south-west."  
            "Shows what you know."  Nuriko left the room, Tasuki close behind, guitar slung over his shoulder.  "How long have you been playing?"  
            "The guitar or in general?"  
            "In general.  What all _can_ you play, anyway?"  
            "Well, when I was four," Tasuki began, "my dad got me started on the viola.  He was a chamber orchestra member."  
            "Did he play the viola, too?"  
            "No, actually.  He played the cello."  
            "He didn't want you to follow in his footsteps?"  
            "No, _I_ didn't want to follow in 'is footsteps," the red-head corrected.  "There were already so many cellos in the world, not to mention double basses and violins, that I found it boring to play what everyone else plays."  
            "Tasuki, this may be a dumb question, but..."  
            "Wha'?"  
            "What exactly _is_ a viola?"  
            "Oh.  Heh, well, that is a pretty dumb question."  Nuriko stopped and turned around to glare at him.  "Hey, don't feel bad.  A lot of people don't know what it is.  It isn't that popular of an instrument."  
            "I never got into the orchestra thing, is all," Nuriko weakly defended.  
            Tasuki smirked.  "Too busy bein' peppy and starin' at guys?"  
            Nuriko flushed a little.  "Something like that."  She turned around and resumed walking towards the outside.  
            "A viola," Tasuki started, catching up and walking beside the violet-haired cheerleader, "is a mix of a violin and a cello.  You hold it like you would a violin, only it's a tad bit bigger.  It has the strings of a cello, meaning it has the low C-string, instead of the high E-string like the violin and double bass."  
            "You know that means absolutely nothing to me, right?"  
            Tasuki grinned mockingly.  "It's like a violin, just a lower tone," he simplified.  
            "Now, that, I understand," Nuriko admitted.  "Was the guitar the next thing you played?"  
            "I didn't start to play the guitar 'til my dad died when I was nine," he answered, in a more mellow tone.  "Playin' was kind of my way of grieving, you know?"  
            "I just cried when my father died," Nuriko said with a sullen tint to her voice.  "That, and became a cheerleader.  Bringing life to everyone at games just... made me feel better."  
            A short, comfortable silence fell between them as they finally got to the double doors that led to the outside.  
            "So, did you play anything other than the viola before you were nine?"  
            "Yeah," Tasuki answered, his voice already recovering its familiar tint of light-heartedness.  "'Cause of all the connections my dad had to the orchestra, I got to learn how to play any instrument I could get a hold of.  Violin, bass, cello, piano...  They even had a harpsichord for a little while that I got to play.  The only non-string instrument I played was the harmonica, and that was only 'cause it was portable."  
            "Damn," Nuriko said in astonishment.  "You really _are_ a string-freak."  
            Tasuki shrugged.  "It was somethin' to do.  I wasn't fond of school, an' none of the art things my mother did interested me.  I took after my dad an' perused music.  'E was the only other guy in the house, so he was the only one I could relate to."  
            "Was it just you and your parents?"  
            Tasuki shook his head.  "I have five sisters.  Dad died while mom was pregnant with the twins."  
            "So you've been raised with women your entire life?"  
            "Yup."  
            "Well, good thing you weren't like your mom.  You might've been a feminine guy then."  
            Tasuki shuddered at the thought.  "Eh, I hate girls too much to act like one."  
            Nuriko gave him a mock-hurt look.  "So you hate me?"  
            "Just in general.  Though, you seem okay for a chick.  For a cheerleader, for that matter."  
            "What's that supposed to mean?  'For a cheerleader'?"  
            "I've had my fights with cheerleaders before, is all."  
            Nuriko looked around at their surroundings and then pointed.  "That's the north side garden over there.  I think I can even see Miaka..."  
            "Thanks for leadin' me."  He flashed her a warm smile.  "An' for bein' so hospitable to the new kid."  
            Nuriko shrugged.  "It's nothing."  She smiled and hesitated before saying anything else.  "...thanks for the sympathetic ear yesterday."  
            "Anytime.  Makin' people feel better is a pleasure of mine."  
            The cheerleader nodded before heading off into the garden.  Upon entering, Tasuki noticed a small audience of about five girls sitting in a semicircle, Miaka and Yui at each end, talking to one another.  A wide grin spread across the boy's face.  God, did he ever love an audience.  
            Nuriko instantly sat down next to Miaka, starting up a new conversation.  Tasuki took his seat in the space left open in the circle, placing his guitar in his lap.  He strummed a few strings, checking to see that they were in tune.  
            "Hello, ladies," Tasuki greeted with a grin.  "Hope everyone had a nice lunch."  He himself hadn't gotten to finish his: he was excited about playing for people and had rushed Nuriko and he upstairs to get his guitar.  
            "Afternoon, Tasuki-kun," Miaka chirped smiling sweetly.  The rest of the group(aside from Nuriko) followed with similar greetings.  
            Tasuki spent a few more moments tuning the guitar until he was satisfied with its tone. He then looked up to his waiting audience, asking, "Any requests?"  
            "Stairway to Heaven?" one of the girls suggested.  
            "Can we try somethin' a bit harder" Tasuki suggested back.  
            "But 'Stairway to Heaven' is a classic and proves that you have at least some margin of skill," came a new voice, too low to be from one of the girls.  
            Tasuki looked up to the new arrival.  It was a guy with long, blue hair, tied in a braid that was slung over his shoulder.  His blue eyes were friendly as he smirked down at the new kid.  Tasuki grinned.  
            "But, it's also pretty boring and rather easy," he retorted.  "I just wanted to play somethin that was a bit more of a challenge."  
            "Tamahome-kun!" Miaka chirped looking happily up at the new-comer.  
            "Hey, Miaka," he replied coolly, smiling at her.  He then nodded his head towards the rest of the group.  "Afternoon, Nuriko, Yui, girls, new kid."  He nodded his head in a greeting to them.  
            "His name's Tasuki, Tama-chan," Nuriko corrected.  
            "Right," Tamahome acknowledged half-heartedly.  "And what's so special about the new kid that's keeping you from studying, Miaka?"  
            "He's going to play something for us, Tamahome," Miaka said with an energetic nod.  "Sit down, it shouldn't take too long.  Right, Tasuki?"  
            "If I get to play, yeah," Tasuki replied sarcastically.  
            Tamahome sat down cross-legged behind Miaka, placing his head on his hand and stared at Tasuki intently.  "Well, let's see what you can do, new kid."  
            Tasuki smirked and began to play one of his own songs, not having much else in mind to play.  The song he played had simple chords, but the changes and patterns were slightly difficult.  His favourite thing about music was writing his own.  He loved creating new notes and chords.  His family heritage showed through him excellently.  
            He didn't play the song the whole way through, because the song just didn't flow right without the lyrics that would normally go with it.  Once he was done, he leaned back a little, slowly tilting his head from looking at the guitar to looking at his audience.   
            They were silent for a moment, before they started to clap loudly.  
            "Wow, that was so good!" Miaka exclaimed.  Other such compliments followed from everyone, save for Nuriko and Tamahome: Nuriko just clapped lightly, smirking at him, whereas Tamahome had his arms crossed, looking impressed.  
            "Play something else!" one of the girls demanded.  
            After three more songs, one his own, two covers, the group dispersed, chatting about his playing with one another as they left.  Tamahome, Nuriko, Miaka, and Yui were the only ones to stay behind with the guitarist.  
            "How long you been playing, Tasuki-kun?" Tamahome asked.  
            "Seven years.  You play anything?"  
            "Yeah," Tamahome commented, sitting beside Tasuki.  "I play the guitar.  I prefer to sing, though."  
            "And he has a really nice voice, too!" Miaka informed, grinning.  
            Tamahome smirked at the hyper girl.  "Thanks, though it's nothing, really."  He turned back to Tasuki.  "Play anything else?"  
            "Give me something that has strings on it, I'll play it."  
            "Bass?"  
            "Got one in my room."  
            Tamahome grinned.  "Want to join a band, then?"  
            Tasuki's orange eyes lit up.  "Fuck yeah.  I was hopin' to either find one or start.  Who else is in it?"  
            "Just me an' Chichiri, so far."  
            "Chichiri?" Nuriko asked.  "Since when has he played any instruments?"  
            "He just doesn't like people to know he plays, is all.  Not a stage person, surprisingly enough."  Tamahome shrugged.  "He just doesn't want people to ask him to perform."  
            "What's he play?" Tasuki asked.  
            "Drums."  
            "Well, if you can play and sing at the same time," Tasuki began, smiling big, "we've got a full band, there.  Name?"  
            "I guess we do, huh?  That's good, 'cause I don't think there's many other people that are willing to join a band that are _good_ in this school."  He shrugged again.  "As for a name... we don't have one yet."  
            Miaka looked her watch.  "Oh, hey, it's getting late...  Can we go, Tamahome?"  
            The blue-headed teen nodded.  "Yeah, sure.  We'll talk later, okay, Tasuki?"  
            "All right.  See ya."  He waved.  
            Miaka and Tamahome got up and waved, giving their farewells to everyone, Yui joining them.  Nuriko was now the only one left with the guitarist.  
            "Pretty good for your first two days," she commented, smirking.  "You've been blending in great, and you're even part of a band already.  Kudos to you."  She clapped.  
            "Thanks, I'm just that good."  Tasuki ran his hand through his hair arrogantly.  
            Nuriko snickered.  "Come on, let's go find something to do.  I've heard you play enough for a little while."

::*~~*::

            The rest of the afternoon went by without much incident.  In fact, it was rather dull.  Nuriko and he went back to his room after the performance in the garden, only to find Kouji on his bed, frantically writing a paper for his history class.  They helped him out a bit, and just sat around and talked once he was done.  
            Dinner finally came, along with Tasuki's initiation.  Eiken could not keep the grin from his face as he told Genrou and the others at the table(excluding Chichiri, because he had to sit with his fellow newspaper editors for some reason or another) about the task to be performed.  
            "You want him to do _want_?" Kouji asked in disbelief, while Tasuki just grinned, looking completely unfazed.  
            "It's simple," Eiken started, "there's two parts to it.  First, he has to piss of Nakago enough to get knocked out and sent to the nurse's office.  Then, he has to get one of the syringes with... hmm... you know what it's called, right, Kouji?"  Kouji nodded.  "You take 'im to the nurse then, show 'im what I want."  
            "That's all?" Tasuki said confidently.  
            "Yup, that's all."  
            Tasuki looked around the mess hall.  "Nakago's the one with really long blonde hair, right?"  Everyone at the table nodded.  "That shouldn't be too hard, then."  He stood up, taking his tray with him.  He scanned the cafeteria for the jocks table, noticing in the back of his mind that Nuriko wasn't at the cheerleader table when he looked over it.  
            When he spotted the captain of the football team, he let out a sigh and gained all of his courage(as well as stupidity) and approached the table.  
            "Pardon," he said politely enough when he was just behind Nakago.  
            Everyone at the table looked up at him.  Tamahome was sitting across from the blonde and cocked his eyebrow at the red-haired guitarist.  Nakago merely glared at him.  "What do you want, kid?" he asked coldly.  
            Tasuki took a nervous gulp before spilling the contents of his tray on top of the jock, covering him in potatoes and gravy, the steak with steak sauce on it clinging to his chest for a moment before sliding off, leaving a trail behind.  
            Nakago looked at the mess on his torso then up at Tasuki.  Then back at the mess.  Then back at Tasuki.  And then he stood up, towering over Tasuki, glaring daggers into him.  
            / Oh, _shit_, / Tasuki thought.

  Oh, what's going to happen to our poor Tasuki?  *snickers*  
  And you want to know something frightening, at least to me?  I've had to explain what a viola is to adults before.  That just _scares_ me.  Maybe it means nothing to you, but it does to me.  
  And I mean no offense to 'Stairway to Heaven'.  It is a hard song at first, but I find it kind of boring.  Everyone learns how to play it.  Plugh.  How dull.  


	8. Seven. Nurse's Room

**Part Title. **Nurse's Room

**Warnings and Disclaimer.** First part.  
**Notes. **I actually wrote this part before finishing the last part.  Helped me along, really.  I should try to write backwards more often.  Anyway, we got to meet someone new today.  Isn't that wonderful?  Bruu.  Read and review, please!

**/ thoughts /   [ dreams ]   ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::**

            Tasuki would have been lying if he claimed that he wasn't nervous.  Oh, yes, he was _quite_ nervous.  And who wouldn't be, when the captain of the football team was staring daggers at you through his gravy-covered blond bangs?  
            Of course he wouldn't let Nakago know this.  No, no, he just wore a smile of confidence, though he really wanted to run away like a little girl.  He wasn't one for fights, after all.  
            "Is there any particular reason," Nakago began, wiping off some steak sauce from his jersey, "that you did that, new kid?"  
            "I thought that it would match nicely with your outfit.  But..."  Tasuki reached over to the table and picked up the ketchup bottle.  He could feel the stares of the entire student body on him, and he briefly wondered what they all would say about this incident.  
            "I think it need a little something else."  He squirted the red sauce all over Nakago's pretty boy face and his shirt.  
            There was a long pause, where neither Nakago nor Tasuki moved and most of the students gasped in shock.  
            And then Nakago snapped.  Tasuki wondered how much this would hurt.  He scrounged up his face, knowing that it was a good idea to do when you're about to get hit.  He may not have liked fighting much, but he still knew what to do if you ever did get into one.  
            Within five seconds, Tasuki was on the floor, holding his nose.  It was bleeding, he could tell by the liquid that was flowing into his mouth that tasted somewhat of copper, but it wasn't broken.  No, he had had his nose broken before.  It hurt a hell of a lot more than this.  
            Nakago crossed his arms and smirked confidently.  "Red looks so much better on _you_, kid."  
            Tasuki retaliated with one of his own grins and said, "My god, even my _sister_ could hit harder than that!"  
            The blonde's smirk turned to a scowl quickly enough.  "You want me to try again?"  
            "That's enough, Nakago-kun," a feminine voice spoke.  The two teens(along with the entire mess hall) turned to be faced with a woman that seemed to be in her early thirties, pale, with thick, long dark hair.  
            "Shouka-sensei," Nakago addressed her, sounding somewhat unnerved.  "I was just solv—"  
            "I don't care for your excuses," she interrupted sternly.  "Nakago-kun, you will come with me to Taitsukun's office immediately, to explain yourself.  And you—"  She looked to Tasuki, who was still on the floor, holding his nose.  "Hum, I'm afraid I don't know you."  
            "I just got 'ere yesterday," the red-head explained nasally.  "Name's Tasuki."  
            "Yes.  Well, Tasuki-kun, find someone to take you to the nurse's office and then come to see Taitsukun.  Come, Nakago-kun."  She turned around and walked out the mess hall's doors, the football player in tow.  Nakago turned to glare at Tasuki one more time before the doors closed behind him.  
            "Come on, Genrou-chan," Kouji said, standing in front of his fallen companion.  "I'll get you to Mitsukake's office."  He extended his hand, to which Tasuki grasped and allowed himself to be pulled up.  Kouji then turned to the audience, announcing, "Show's over, guys!  Go back to eatin'."  And, amongst many groans, whispers, and gasps, everyone turned back to their trays and resumed their meals.

::*~~*::

            "Sure you don't want me to hang around, Genrou?"  
            Tasuki tilted his head forward, still pinching his nose with the cloth the nurse had given him.  He quickly looked around the office, scanning all the shelves and the white walls as he sat on the uncomfortably cushioned examination table.  "Just grab whatever it is Eiken wanted and head back to dinner.  It wouldn't be good to go into the principal's office with it – just too dangerous.  Just want to be safe, you know?"  
            Kouji nodded.  "I see your point."  He turned his head to the door – the nurse had said he'd be back in a few minutes, having to go somewhere after getting a call.  The blue-haired teen quickly opened one of the shelves, grabbing something out and closed it, in only a few seconds.  
            "You're good at that," Tasuki commented sincerely.  
            "Thanks."  Kouji grinned.  "See ya back at the room.  Take care; don't let Taitsukun-sama be too hard on you."  He winked and left.  
            "See ya," Tasuki replied, with a tiny wave.  Only seconds after he left, the nurse came back in.  
            "Sorry for the wait," Mitsukake said with a smile.  "My wife had some things she wanted me to get."  
            "Oh?  Your wife came to visit?"  
            Mitsukake chuckled.  "No.  My wife is a teacher here."  
            "What does she teach?"  
            "Home economics.  Her name's Shouka."  
            "Ohh," Tasuki said, remembering her from the incident in the cafeteria.  
            "How does your nose feel?"  
            "Little sore, but it's long since stopped bleeding.  Got an Motrin for the pain...?"  
            The nurse shook his head.  "Though I have some, it's not a good idea – Motrin thins the blood and if your nose starts to bleed again, it will go pretty heavily."  
            "Why would it start to bleed again?"  
            "It just might.  How did this happen?"  
            "Fight," Tasuki said simply.  
            "Haven't you only been here for _two_ days?"  
            The young man grinned.  "I'm a trouble maker, no matter where I go."  
            There was a tap on the door and then it opened slowly.  Nuriko stood outside the threshold.  "Mitsukake-san?  Do you know where Samael's teddy bear is?  He said he left it up here..."  
            Mitsukake nodded to her.  "I have it.  I was going to ask you about it later on.  Come on in."  He turned to his patient.  "You can go now, Tasuki-kun.  If it starts bleeding again, just pinch like before."  With that, he turned and went to some side office, to search for whatever it was Nuriko had asked for.  
            Nuriko slid into the room and went to stand beside the guitarist, who had made no motion to move just yet.  "What happened?"  
            "Fight," Tasuki once again said.  
            "With who?"  
            "Nakago."  
            "Why?"  
            "Apparently, he didn't like the food I gave him."  
            Nuriko stared at him in confusion.  "_What?_"  
            "Don't worry about it."  
            Mitsukake came back in then, the stuffed object in hand.  "Here it is, Nuriko."  He handed it to her.  "Tell Samael to be more careful with it.  I don't want to even _think_ what he'd do without it.  And say 'hello' to him for me."  
            "I will.  Thank you, Mitsukake-san."  She turned for the door.  
            Tasuki hopped off the table and followed her out.  "Yeah, thanks, Doc."  
            Outside the office, Tasuki asked, "You know where I can find Taitsukun's office?"  
            "In trouble 'cause of the fight?"  Tasuki nodded.  "I'll show you."  She walked down a hallway Tasuki was not familiar with, but he took note of it – he wasn't lying when he has said he was a trouble-maker every where he went.  He expected he'd be going there a lot from now on.  
            They walked a little in silence, when Nuriko spoke up: "You sing along with write and play, right?"  
            "I prefer to just play, but, yeah."  
            "Can I hear you sing sometime?"  
            Tasuki had hesitated.  No one had asked him to sing before; they normally had always just asked him to play.  Nuriko looked to him in a concerned matter when he didn't reply.  "Um... sure.  Some other time, though.  I don't think I'll be leaving my room later."  
            "Okay.  I can wait."  She smiled, to which Tasuki smiled back.  
            Then they were in front of a set of double doors, with dark mahogany and swirled patterns.  
            "Here it is," Nuriko stated.  "Can you do something for me?"  
            "Sure.  What?"  
            "Tell her I've got Samael's bear and I'm going back down to give it to him.  He won't be so... edgy, now."  
            "Who's Samael?"  
            "Don't worry about it.  Just tell her for me.  Please...?"  
            "All right, all right."  Tasuki looked at the doors.  "Wish me luck."  
            "Good luck. Talk to you later."  She walked off.  
            "Yeah... later."  He sighed, gained his resolve, and opened the doors.

   Another cliff-hanger.  Go me.  And don't worry about Samael or anything.  You'll hear his name a lot, but you don't actually get to see 'im until the winter break.  Just keep him in the back of your mind.  ;)  
   Oh, btw, I can never remember: is it Taitsukun, or Taisukun?  I'm unfamiliar either way.  It's been awhile since I've read the manga.  *shrugs*  So, forgive my misspelling.  Please?  
   Shout out time!  
[To NekoNoMiko - You're welcome.  It wouldn't have fit in the story if they were together, anyway.  ;)  you find out about Tasuki's past soon enough.  Be patient, grasshopper.  ^_^]  
[To Kai-Li - I love au fics, too, but I'm not so fond of reincarnation fics.  *shrugs*  They just seem really cheesy to me.  I warned you that they'd be ooc.  ^^;  Ohwell.  And, I love Nuriko, too.  He's my favourite character from the series.  And I'm not saying what the couple will be, just that, yes, Tasuki will be with someone eventually.  I'm not going to give it a while for awhile.  Keep on guessing, though. ;)]  
[To Nuriko's Singer - Thank you, thank you, I will keep it up.  And I think I answered your question about the band in the last part.  No, Nuriko won't be in it, though.  She(or he, but let's go with she for purposes of the fic, mmteh?), unfortunately, has no musical talent.]  
[To TasukiNoBaka - I don't think I'll ever finish it.  It'll just go on forever and ever.  Which doesn't bug me a bit.  ^_^  And everyone wants to know what happened to Tasuki.  I'm not telling yet, though.  Don't I suck like that?  *snickers and smirks*]  
[To Jashi - And I shall.]  
   Keep the reviews coming.  They make me want to write more parts, just to hear what you all have to say.  ;)  And suggestions are always welcomed.


	9. Eight Principal's Office

**Part Title.** Principal's Office

**Warnings.** None, really.**  
Disclaimer.**  Not mine, not mine.  Keep that in mind, that they're not mine.  
**Notes. **Been a while, hasn't it?  Well, I stopped being lazy.  Go me.  Short part, but it's furthering the story.  Which is good, because I really want the side things to get over with as soon as possible, so I can get on to the better part of the fic.  Bruu.  So, yeah, read and review.

**/ thoughts /   [ dreams ]   ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::**

            "Sit down, Genrou," the old woman commanded as the young man walked into her office.  
            Tasuki sat down on one of the two leather chairs in front of Taiitsukun's desk.  "Um, how--?"  
            "That's what your mother called you when I talked to her."  
            "Oh."  
            "So, seems you've already caused some trouble.  Your mother warned me you would."  
            Tasuki grinned innocently.  "Now, I would have no idea why she would say such a thing..."  
            "Don't get smart, Genrou-kun," the principal scolded.  "It's not like your presence here is an advancement for the school."  
            "Then, if I may," Tasuki started, putting his elbow on his knee while he propped his head on his hand, "why am I here if I bring nothing to this school?"  
            Taiitsukun snorted before turning her gaze off to the side.  "Two days worth of detention," she said in a low voice, still not facing him.  "Report to Shouka-san after your classes are over on Monday in the library.  Understood?"  
            "Yes, ma'am," the youth said politely enough, though he was a little irked that his previous question hadn't been answered.  
            "Good."  She sat back in her chair, finally looking to him.  "And, in the future, try not to cause such a racket."  She grinned.  "After all, you don't want to get caught, now do you?"  
            "Umm... no, ma'am."  
            "I thought as much," she replied in an even tone.  "You may go now."  Tasuki nodded and stood up and was about to leave when Taiitsukun called to him again: "And, Genrou..."  
            He regarded her.  "Yeah?"  
            "You will find this place to be much better than Windhollow.  But, if anyone does treat you the same... I want you to tell me, is that clear?"  Tasuki gave a hesitant nod.  "Then, go on.  Go mingle with your friends."  
            Tasuki turned and made his war to the door before he remembered Nuriko's message.  He faced her again, saying, "Taiitsukun-san, Nuriko wanted me to tell you that she has... um... what's his name? -- oh, yeah, Samael.  She has Samael's teddy bear, and she's going to return it to 'im."  
            "Thank you, Tasuki.  That is very good news."  
            Again, Tasuki nodded, before turning and finally leaving the office.

            I know this part was short.  The next part will be longer, and will be soon, hopefully.  Hopefully.  School's almost out, so I'll be able to focus a lot more time on stories, thankfully.  
            Responses to people's reviews will be on my message board, sushisama.hyperboards2.com, so go check up there, if you feel like it.  Yaya.  Read and review!


End file.
